A very little BIG thing called imprinting
by Girl-just-wants-to-have-fun
Summary: A set of twins with a connection to Sam come into the packs lives along with two of their best friends, what happens when they get imprinted on and the Volturie comes into the mix? Rated M for language and later chapters.


**A very little BIG thing called imprinting**

_Hey guys, well this is my first attempt at a Twilight fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy it, considering that it's the first chapter and stuff there is going to be a lot of blabla going on but it's important that your read it or else you're going to be a little lost, but if you still do don't be shy to ask some questions!_

_And plz give me some feed back after or else sadly I'm gonna have to enforce some kind or rule/ compromise that I have to have X amount of reviews before posting. And I really, __**REALLY**__ don't want to have to do that but I like to know that there are some people out there reading my stories._

**Pairings:** Paul x OC, Jacob x OC, Seth x OC and Demitrie x OC (maybe)

**Chapter 1:** A very complicated introduction.

It was three in the morning, on August first when a dirty blonde haired, ember eyed teen lay wide awake in her bed. And it was during this very uneventful time that she decided, that she wouldn't and couldn't stay here any longer, she had decided that she would run away. This dirty blonde teen would run away too the family's ranch on the Quileute reservation in LaPush Washington, back to the one place she would ever and always call home. This seven teen year old girl's name is Abigail Croft, and her run away plan was full proof, she would miss her friends here in New York. Abigail was worried for her father and twin, she always has been worried for their happiness but now she just had to act on her feelings.

You see, Abby and her twin Brooke are complete and utter daddy's girl, so she knew that both her father and twin would know where she would be going and know how to find her. With that in mind she knew that they would finally be able to leave the Bitch. Here is where the twin's lives get complicated, their father is Joshua Uley. He happily lives on the reservation where he lived with his wife and son until seven teen and a haft years ago. His wife Helen had gone through a very long, hard and dangerous delivery with his son; this delivery in turn was almost fatal for both mother and child. Helen didn't want to endanger the life of another child, so the couple went to a fertility clinic and that's where they met Tina, who was part Quileute. She agreed to carry and deliver their child, and during the pregnancy her doctor discovered that she wasn't having just one but two babies.

During the last three weeks of the pregnancy the couple had decided that Joshua would go and stay with Tina for the birth and the first few days after birth until the babies could leave Tina. Let's just say that going back home with the twins a couple of days after their birth didn't sit well with Tina. And so she filed and won sole custody of the children and threatened to tell Helen that Joshua simply gave her custody of them unless if he stayed with her.

That is how they got to where they are now, on New York City. Their father is now the owner of an international corporation, making millions and millions of dollars a year and is miserable. Olivia and Abby are both miserable here since they found out what Tina did to their family, Tina on the other hand is a stay at home mom and loving the rich life that their father provided cause he didn't want to be home unless the girls were there as well. Abigail grinned evilly as she thought; _"Not for long!"_ The twins were aware that they have an older brother in LaPush, but cause of Tina having sole custody over them until the age of eight teen they were not allowed to meet him or anyone else in LaPush for that matter.

When the twins were about seven their dad made a ranch house with a horse barn on the edge of LaPush leading into a valley, it was the closest that Tina would ever knowingly let them to their really family. Every time that they would go down to the ranch Tina made sure as hell that they didn't leave the yard so no one would know that Joshua and his twins where in town. But that was all about to change, Abby got out of bed and as quietly as possible walked to her closet and pulled out all of her suite cases and thought to herself happily; ''I knew all of the dance suites cases would eventually have an alternative purpose.'' She started to pack as much of her stuff as she could and decided that the rest would have to be packed my Brooke when her plan was a successes, she knew both her father and her twin would follow her down to LaPush.

Once all seven of her suite cases were packed she turned on her laptop and immediately started her search for an air plane big enough to have her car brought over too, once found she bought herself a ticket and paid for all the extra coats online, she then turned off her computer and packed in her school bag which would be going in the over head carrier on the plain. It was about ten after four in the morning now and her flight was at seven, good thing Tina wasn't a morning person and liked sleeping in until at least eleven every day. Abby was as quietly as possible loading the car outside their house in the Hamptons when her four dogs started whining loudly, when they saw her loading all her thing into her Hummer.

''SHHHH! Guys, come on be quiet or the horse-humping-bitch from hell will hear you.'' She whispered harshly. They quieted down but their whining didn't stop completely, Abby went to grab the last suite case when Scooby bite down on the other handle, trying to stop her from leaving, The other three dogs just laid down and watched on as owner and pet had their little tug-a-war game.

"Scoobs, give me the bag"

"GRRRR..."

''Come on Scooby, let go I really need to finish packing up the car.''

''GRRRR.." their fun game continued for about ten more minutes, Abby looked at the clock it was a ten to five, "At least were a five minute drive to the airport" She thought to herself, suddenly a thought came to her, she grabbed a treat from the dogs cookie jar and through it down the wall. As she thought Scooby had let go of the bag and ran after the treat, she then grabbed the bag and ran it over to her truck and packed it away and closing the back passenger door. Poor Scooby came back and finally realised what had really happened and let out a loud whine.

"Oh come on Scooby, don't pout," Abby said as she closed the front door quietly and went to the washroom. Once she came out all four of her dogs were sitting in line beside the front door, with her Mastiff, Dom, sitting at the head of the line with her purse beside him. She smiled and walked right to the door, picked up her purse and opened the door. After a few seconds the dogs still hadn't moved, so she waved her hand to the door, and still nothing happened. Abigail's smile fell from her face when the dogs let out a whine again; she let out a long frustrated sigh.

"Come on you guys, you are coming with me you know." She said while grabbing the four dog leaches for their hooks on the wall beside the door, while all for dogs head and ears perked up right away causing her to laugh.

"You guys know I would never leave you in the heads of that evil horse-humping-bitch." She started for the front door but was pushed aside by the stamped of dogs that raced out before her, Abby let out an airy laugh while shaking her head, she looked the door made her way to her car on the side of the street where her dogs were sniffing the ground. Abby opened the trunk and loaded each of them into their own travailing crates with their cushions, favourite stuff animal and bowl of water, food and leaches.

To say that Abby loved her dogs was an understatement, she absolutely adored them, she had read about them before getting them, and took courses on how to take proper care of your pets. They were her babies and were they ever spoiled, but somehow Abigail still managed train them well. Once she double checked that she had everything that she had packed loaded in the car and then drove to the airport, she checked in the car her dogs after taking them for one last walk before boarding and her luggage's and her school back. After ten minutes of passing through security, Abigail was sitting in her seat in first class waiting for the plain to depart; she pulled out a picture of her big brother, Sam and their mom from her pocket. She smiled and laughed a little at how funny Sam looked with his two front teeth missing when he was six in a haft. Her attention then turned to her mother; to her she was the most beautiful women she had ever seen, she had long raven black hair and dark brown eyes.

Tina had always made her out to be ugly, and now Abby knew why, she was jealous, and she needed to make herself feel better because she wasn't as attractive as her mother, with her medium chestnut brown hair and brown eyes, her complexion didn't show her heritage as her mom did. But she was more jealous than anything else, cause deep down in her heart she knew that Helen, her really mother had, does and always will have all of her father's heart. Abby sighed aloud when her thoughts were brought to an end by the pilot's voice over the intercom.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking; we are now going to be taking off in about five minutes. So please put way your carryon luggage either under your seat or in the over head cases and buckle your seatbelts. Your flight attendants will now demonstrate what you need to do in cause of an emergency, please enjoy your flight and thank you for flying United Airways." As soon as he had stopped speaking the flight attendants started the demonstrations, Abby just shook her head and tuned them out and strapped herself in, and she took out the same picture again but this time with others as well.

Abby had found a bunch of pictures of her mom and brother a couple of months ago when she was hiding from Tina and her wanting to have mother daughter bonding time. They were in a large box up in the attic, and there wasn't a just pictures in the box, but also a bunch of letters addressed to her dad, dating back all the way to when he had come to help with the birth. I looked like at first Helen would send some pictures every other month then every six months then again every year. Abby just couldn't get her head around the fact that Tina, the women who supposedly loves her father would do that to him, hiding and cutting every connection to his wife and son like that.

If Tina had really loved Josh, the way she claims she does, then she wouldn't have done such a horrible thing, and would have let them all go back home in LaPush where they belonged. But she didn't, and now Abby couldn't stand how Tina would whine about every little thing like, how both girls quite being debutantes, or how she would want to play sports and Brooke would come home dirty after working on cars all afternoon. But the one that always got to her is when Tina would whine about how they didn't spend enough time as a family. That thought put a grin on Abby's face, Tina actually thought that they were a family, after reading the heartfelt words of her mother's letters, she decided to take her life into her own hands and go down to LaPush and be with her real family. Deep in her heart she wished with everything that she had that her mom and brother would feel the same way.

Five minutes later they were up in the air and the flight attendants had just told them that it was safe to walk around the cabin and turn on their electrical items, they had also started passing out the drinks. Abby asked the flight attendant if someone could go check on her dogs, which she was happy to know someone was down there with them as they spoke, and if they thought something was wrong they would inform her as soon as possible. Abby thanked her and let her continue on her way down the aisle; as she took out her ipod, soon fell asleep against the travailing pillow she had brought.

**Hey guys hoped you liked it, like I said there is a lot of blabla but its needed! So please review and let me know what you think k!**


End file.
